MALAM PANAS
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Eren, titan shifter, remaja naif, bocah cari mati, masokhis. Mengganggu hari sang kapten, hingga malam panas terjadi... No plot. Hanya cerita Naena


**MALAM PANAS**

 **Levi x Eren  
No Plot, hanya cerita Enaena antara Manusia penganut SadoMad  
M  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
Thanks to perfectenjia yang sudah berkenan menjadi Beta Reader**

 **Dozooo  
**

* * *

Levi menatap jenuh sosok remaja yang sejak pagi mengekorinya. Menunggu di depan ruang rapat pasukan Pengintai, duduk di samping lelaki itu ketika makan siang—tanpa memedulikan tentara lain yang menatap kasihan padanya—, sampai ke kamar kecil pun, ia selalu mengikuti ke mana kaki Levi melangkah. Tidak hanya mengikuti, ia pun mengucapkan permintaan aneh, yang bagi Levi itu adalah permintaan paling bodoh sedunia.

"Pergi dari kamarku, Bocah!" remaja itu menggeleng. Masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Levi mengangkat satu alis. Menatap tajam pada remaja itu yang memasuki kamar temaram tanpa izin. Memaksa Levi mengabulkan hal aneh yang remaja itu tuturkan sejak pagi. Lalu, kini bocah cari mati itu kembali berteriak gila. Mengutarakan keinginan bodoh padanya, karena hanya Levi yang bisa—boleh melakukannya.

"Kumohon, _Sir_."

Levi mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau yakin, Bocah dungu?"

Remaja itu mengangguk semangat. Mata hijaunya menatap intens sang manusia terkuat. Menanti jawaban positif dari yang bersangkutan. Walau sudah ditolak berkali-kali dan diusir sejak pagi, ia, Eren Jaeger, harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan cara apa pun. Catat!

"Kau akan menyesal, Eren," kata Levi pada remaja pengganggu itu. Mata hitam keabu-abuan miliknya terus mencoba menggoyahkan niat Eren.

"Aku sangat yakin, _Sir_."

Levi menghela napas berat. Apa boleh buat. Jangan salahkan Levi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi setelah ini.

Levi beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Berjalan mendekati Eren. Sepuluh senti perbedaan tinggi mereka, tidak menghalangi Levi melihat iris hijau itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri, Eren."

"Aku siap, karena ini yang aku inginkan," jawab Eren mantap.

Levi tidak membalas ucapan Eren. Tangan kekarnya melakukan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu melempar tubuh kurus Jaeger ke tempat tidurnya. Menghasilkan ringisan dari bibir remaja yang dikenal dapat menjelma sebagai titan itu. Levi tidak peduli, apalagi kasihan. Bukankah ini yang Eren inginkan?

Eren membuka mata dan melihat Levi berjalan santai mendekatinya. Tangan lelaki perkasa itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan otot perut dan dada bidang yang terbentuk sempurna karena sering latihan.

Eren meneguk liur.

"Menyukai tubuhku?"

"I-iya... tidak... maksudku biasa saja."

"Oh..."

Eren gugup. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri. Ia merinding. Dalam sekejap, remaja itu ragu dengan keinginannya. Lanjut atau melarikan diri?

"Masih ada waktu untuk keluar dari kamar ini, Jaegar," ucap Levi datar.

Ranjang berdenyit saat Levi menyusul Eren ke tempat tidurnya. Tangan berhias otot-otot kekar mengurung tubuh si remaja, mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Berubah pikiran, Bocah?" tanya Levi dengan intonasi rendah.

"TIDAK!"

Dahi putih Levi berkerut. Tertawa dalam hati karena keseriusan yang terpancar dari bola mata hijau Eren. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok "pengundang".

"Itu artinya, aku berhak melakukan apa saja pada tubuhmu. Tidak ada protes dan tawar menawar."

Jemari panjang meraih tengkuk Eren, menarik cepat dan memagut bibir tipis remaja berambut cokelat itu ke dalam ciuman panas. Mata hijau tertutup poni cokelat tampak membola singkat. " _Sir_ Le—"

Eren diam setelah mendapat perintah tersirat melalui bola mata tajam. Eren menikmati dan mencoba mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh kaptennya. Embusan napas mereka saling berbenturan. Remaja berambut cokelat itu mencoba mengambil inisiatif dalam permainan dewasa yang dilakukan.

Lidah basah Eren membelai bibir pucat kaptennya. Seolah meminta izin untuk menyusuri rongga hangat lelaki itu untuk malam ini saja. Levi merespon baik. Kedua bibir itu terbuka kecil, mempersilakan Eren mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Eren bergerak canggung di dalam sana. Namun, berhasil menggelitik berahi si lelaki perkasa.

Levi mengerang. Kelopak mata Eren mengerjap tiga kedipan, bingung harus melakukan apa saat suara Levi terdengar olehnya.

Pagutan bibir terlepas. Eren menatap Levi penuh tanya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan, sehingga lelaki tampan itu menyudahi aksi yang—Eren akui sekarang—sangat disukainya.

" _S-sir_?" panggil Eren.

Levi menjauh. Ia bersandar di samping tubuh Eren. Mata hitam itu menatap bocahnya dan berucap dalam diam. Eren memahami maksud kaptennya.

Tubuh tan sang bocah berpindah posisi. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Levi. Eren menarik kaku kaus cokelat beserta celana panjang putih-seragamnya-, hingga hanya dalaman saja yang melapisi tubuh kurus Eren Jaegar.

Tangan Eren menyusup ke helaian surai hitam Levi, sedangkan sang kapten memeluk erat pinggang Eren. Bibir tipis Levi kembali mencumbu bocahnya. Leher jenjang menjadi target utama, ia ciumi setiap area, mengisap dan membuat tanda. Mengklaim bocah itu sebagai miliknya seorang. Untuk malam ini saja.

Bibir itu bergerak turun perlahan, menyusuri tulang selangka Eren, menggigit lalu mengisapnya kuat. Tanda merah kebiruan tercipta di atas kulit mulus eksotis si remaja. Maha karya sang manusia terkuat.

" _Si—sir_..."

Eren mendesah nikmat. Badannya bergetar hebat kala putingnya dicubit kuat oleh jari-jari nakal Levi.

" _Si—sir_... jangan di sanahhh!" Levi tuli mendadak. Tak mengindahkan permintaan yang teralun di bibir menggoda itu.

"Tidak ada tawar menawar, Bocah," ucap Levi, semakin menekan kuat tubuh Eren.

Eren terlentang, remaja itu kembali mengeluarkan ringisan. Levi terus beraksi. Ia meraup rakus bibir sewarna buah persik itu. Membawa Eren menikmati ciuman sensual. Bertarung hebat di rongga hangat sosok penerima serangan dan dihiasi desah napas yang mengudara dalam remang-remang kamar.

"Emph—"

Erangan halus keluar dari pita suara yang bergetar. Jemari panjang meraba dada bidang kaptennya, lalu turun perlahan, mencoba berkenalan dengan tubuh telanjang sang Ackerman.

Levi mendesis di balik ciuman panas yang ia ciptakan. Tangannya mulai mengikuti permainan. Meraba perlahan, membelai puting kecokelatan Eren yang sudah mengeras, entah sejak kapan. Berhubungan intim dengan seorang laki-laki adalah pengalaman pertama Levi, terlebih lelaki pertamanya adalah Eren, si titan _shifter_ , harapan umat manusia.

Kedua bibir terlepas dari pagutan erat. Levi melihat kedua iris keemasan Eren—karena kamar temaram— menatap penuh hasrat. Kerutan tercipta di antara alis tebalnya. Levi kembali menunduk, berbisik dengan sensual tepat di telinga remajanya.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu, Eren," desis Levi. Eren memerah, suara Levi menjadi rangsangan berahinya.

Kedua tangan Eren mendaki tubuh atletis kaptennya, hingga berhenti tepat di kedua sisi pipi tirus. Menyentuh, membelai wajah Levi dan membawa mata hitam keabuan itu untuk menatapnya.

"Levi," panggil Eren.

Tanpa gelar, tanpa panggilan kehormatan, Eren menyebut nama kecil sang manusia terkuat. Memberi izin pada dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan bagaimana berdekatan dengan kaptennya, tanpa harus memandang perbedaan pangkat di antara mereka. Bukan sebagai kapten Pasukan Khusus, pun preman bawah tanah, bahkan manusia terkuat. Melainkan Levi. Hanya Levi.

"Sentuh aku. Sentuh aku lebih dalam," pinta Eren, menatap sayu pada sosok Levi yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Itu tergantung dirimu, Bocah," balas Levi merapatkan jarak wajah mereka. "Seberapa liar kau bisa membangkitkan gairahku."

Gigi-gigi putih itu pun menggigit kuat leher kecokelatan. Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Menyerusuk dalam bantal lembut milik kaptennya. Membuka jalur lebih luas pada Levi yang kembali mengeksplor leher jenjangnya. Bibir tipis dan kasar itu melumat jakun sang remaja yang terpampang ke arahnya. Nadi di leher Eren berdenyut kuat, melepaskan aroma alami tubuhnya—feromon.

" _S—sir_... akhh."

Bibir Levi tertarik kecil, membentuk senyum tipis yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepala siapa pun, bahkan terhadap pelacur-pelacur yang pernah menemani malam panasnya. Suara si amatir berhasil membangkitkan libido yang sudah lama terpendam akibat ekspedisi merebut dinding Maria. Membangunkan sisi monster yang tertidur cukup lama.

Hidung mancung Levi menghirup aroma sang remaja dalam-dalam, menikmati wangi seorang amatir yang menguar. Bibir tipisnya kembali bergerak menuju dua puting kembar yang ereksi karena sentuhan. Mengapit tonjolan kecokelatan itu dengan jemari pucat, lalu menggapainya dengan mulut, menggesek benda mungil itu dengan gigi-gigi rapinya. Hingga isapan kuat membuat sang remaja meneriaki namanya.

"Levi!"

"Tubuhmu terlalu sensitif, Eren," bisik Levi. Eren menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Eritrosit berkumpul di kedua pipi kecokelatan, terus menerus hingga seluruh wajahnya merah pekat. Tubuh Eren bergetar, menikmati sentuhan sensual yang diberikan lelaki menawan itu.

Di dalam hati Levi mengutuk remajanya. Begitu pula dengan tubuh eksotis yang terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh dari remaja yang sukses "membangunkan" miliknya sedemikian rupa. Padahal sang kapten sadar, Eren adalah laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Ia pun tahu, bahwa remaja itu memiliki organ yang sama—walau ukuran saja yang berbeda.

Tangan pucat itu semakin mengeksplor tubuh remaja miliknya. Membaur jadi satu dengan keringat yang keluar dari setiap pori-pori si bocah titan. Telinga Levi semakin menginginkan namanya didesahkan dengan sensual oleh bibir sewarna buah persik menggoda.

"Eren," panggil Levi. Remaja itu menatap tepat ke iris hitam. Menanti ucapan yang akan lelaki itu utarakan.

"Kau... bagian ini pernah disentuh, huh?" tanya Levi sambil meraba gundukan yang bersembunyi di balik celana dalam putih yang Eren gunakan.

Eren mengangguk cepat. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Tidak ingin melihat reaksi Levi. Takut dan malu secara bersamaan.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, ada perasaan aneh yang menghantam dadanya. Nyeri, tapi Levi tidak tahu itu apa... dan karena apa.

"Ternyata kau tidak polos, Bocah."

Eren bingung. Tidak memahami makna dari ucapan Levi itu. Eren memandang Levi, meminta kepastian dari ucapan yang—tanpa ia sadari—sangat mengganggu dirinya.

"Apa... apa maksudmu, _Sir_?" tanya Eren, kembali menyebut nama kehormatan yang sering ia berkan kepada Levi.

Levi mendengus. Ia bangkit dan menjauhi tubuh—hampir—telanjang Eren. Berjalan kembali menuju kursi kerjanya setelah memungut kemeja putih yang ia buang ke lantai kayu kamar remang. Mata hitam Levi menatap Eren tajam. Meminta

" _Sir_ Levi?"

"Keluarlah," usirnya pada si bocah titan.

"Tap—"

"Keluar, Bocah."

Eren tidak terima. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Pikirannya memunculkan banyak tanya. Namun, satu hal yang mengganggu remaja itu. Apakah Levi tahu, jika ia belum mandi sore tadi? Atau Eren melakukan kesalahan lain, misal jawaban yang ia lontarkan beberapa saat lalu? Apakah itu yang mengganggu Levi?

Apakah Eren boleh berharap, jika Levi sedang salah paham dan cemburu dengan kesalahpahamannya?

Eren beranjak dari kasur tunggal kaptennya. Berjalan dengan gestur yang Hanji ajarkan padanya—jangan tanyakan untuk apa. Dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang, ia menghampiri Levi. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan pria berusia kepala tiga itu. Menatap balik iris hitam yang memandang secara intimidasi kepadanya.

"A... aku tetap dengan keinginanku, _Sir_. Walaupun kau mengusirku."

Eren berjongkok. Ia biarkan kedua lututnya menahan beban tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat. Meraih ristleting celana yang Levi gunakan dan menariknya. Membebaskan milik sang kapten yang sebenarnya sudah memberontak ingin kebebasan.

Levi menahan napas saat rongga hangat dan basah membungkus daerah intimnya. Kepalanya menengadah ketika Eren mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Ancaman yang hendak ia keluarkan—sebelum Eren memanjakan miliknya—hilang entah ke mana.

"E...Eren."

Eren semakin bersemangat memanjakan zakar ereksi kaptennya. Bergerak brutal. Membawa benda besar itu keluar-masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Membelai organ yang semakin lama semakin membengkak dengan lidah basah.

"Eren... cukup."

Eren membebaskan milik Levi dari kurungan mulutnya. Menatap lelaki itu tidak terima. Mata keemasan milik sang remaja berkilat, ia kembali menunduk, ingin mengulum benda Levi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, sebelum keinginan itu terjadi, sang Ackerman menarik rambut cokelat Eren kuat. Membuat si titan _shifter_ itu mendongak menatap si pelaku kekerasan.

Eren meringis. Mata kanannya terpenjam. Bibirnya berucap, " _Sir_ , sakit."

Levi tidak memerdulikan ucapan si Eren. Ia tarik tubuh itu tanpa perasaan. Membawa Eren bersandar pada tembok dingin markas "Pasukan Sayap Kebebasan". Eren kembali mengaduh saat punggungnya lagi-lagi terbentur. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, guna mengelus kulit kepala yang berdenyut karena tarikan kuat sang lelaki perkasa.

Levi berjongkok, tanpa iba ia mencengkram rahang Eren.

"Aku tidak suka barang bekas," ucap Levi tanpa memikirkan maksud dari perkataannya tersebut.

"Ha—akkh!"

Levi memasukinya. Membuka akses kecil dari celana dalam putih yang disikapnya. Lalu menerobos paksa lubang rektum Eren yang masih ketat—belum pernah terjamah— oleh ereksinya. Teriakan Eren menggema di seluruh sudut kamar temaram. Namun, Levi tidak memedulikannya.

Levi bergerak maju-mundur-maju-mundur menikmati himpitan erat dari dinding rektum yang kontraksi hebat. Peluh membanjiri wajah tampan prajurit terkuat. Tangan kekarnya menahan sebelah kaki panjang Jaegar muda. Membuka akses lebih lebar untuknya menyusuri lubang rektum remaja naif itu.

" _Sir_... _Sir_... _Sir_...," panggil Eren di sela desah napasnya. Keluar begitu saja tanpa diminta, egresif dan ingresif membentuk susunan nada membangkitkan gairah sang dominan.

Mata Levi menyipit. Memerhatikan setiap ekspresi yang tersaji di hadapannya. Menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang—baru Levi sadari—begitu menarik sisi terdalam dari dirinya.

"Uggghhh," erang si remaja naif. Punggung tangan tan menutup pintu masuk-keluar desahan. Levi mengerut. Ia raih tangan itu dan melepaskannya dari bibir tipis Eren. Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, lelaki itu memagut rakus remajanya.

"Emmphh!"

Levi menambah laju serangan ereksinya di rektum Eren. Si lelaki perkasa dapat merasakan dinding milik remaja itu meremas kuat perpanjangan tubuhnya. Ia juga melihat, bagaimana kedua tangan Eren terulur untuk memeluk lehernya erat—semakin menghilangkan jarak antartubuh mereka.

Mata Eren terbelalak. Pagutan bibir langsung terlepas. Remaja itu menengadah saat ujung kemaluan Levi menyentuh titik ternikmatnya saat pria itu membawa Eren ke pangkuannya.

" _S—sir_! Tadi...," ucapnya ragu.

"Pusat kenikmatanmu, Bocah?" jawab Levi ragu. Ia belum pernah meniduri seorang laki-laki. "Nikmat?" tanya Levi.

Pinggul Levi berhenti menyerang liang anus. Kedua mata saling tatap. Eren mengangguk malu, sedangkan Levi tersenyum sangat tipis—sekali lagi.

"Menginginkan lagi?"

Eren mengangguk untuk kedua kali. Ia merasakan bagaimana jemari Levi membelai sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di pinggang ramping miliknya.

Levi kembali bergerak. Naik turun hingga miliknya tertanam sempurna. Bergerak dengan tempo cepat, demi meraih titik tertinggi dalam kepuasan.

Eren lagi-lagi mengerang di bawah kuasa lelaki dominan. Tubuhnya bergetar di kala Levi kembali menyentuh prostatnya. Semakin menggelinjang saat lidah basah sang kapten mengisap dadanya.

" _Sir_ Levi... aahhhh," desah Eren. Levi menyukainya. Sangat suka cara Eren mendesahkan namanya. Bak lantunan Ave Maria yang dinyanyikan umat gereja pemuja dinding.

"Sebut namaku lagi, Eren."

Perintah mutlak saat bibir pucat itu melepas pilinan lidah pada puting Eren yang membengkak.

"K—kap... emppp!" Bibir sewarna buah segar itu kembali diraup oleh Levi.

"Panggil namaku, Bocah."

Pinggul digerakkan semakin cepat. Menyerang rektum sempit yang kontraksi hebat.

"Levi... Levi... Levi..."

"Ya, Eren. Seperti itu, sebut namaku seperti itu, Bocah."

Kepala penis Levi selalu sukses menabrak titik ternikmatnya. Eren belingsatan, seperti cacing kepanasan. Tangannya meremas bahu bidang sang kapten dengan erat. Tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang ia dapat dari sang manusia terkuat.

"Ugh... Eren." Levi mendesah.

Napas mereka saling bersahutan. Udara malam di musim dingin tak menjadi penghalang dua tubuh membagi panas.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Banyak desahan yang sudah terlontar dari bibir manusia-manusia penikmat dunia itu. Entah berapa serangan yang sukses mengenai titik terdalam remaja berambut cokelat. Deru napas semakin cepat, degup jantung meningkat. Tubuh bergetar, impuls otak sampai ke selangkangan yang berkedut hebat.

Tidak sampai sampai sepuluh sodokan kuat, teriakan Eren kembali mengudara, dirinya mencapai klimaks pertama. Disusul oleh geraman Levi yang menikmati ejakulasinya. Menembakan sperma ke dalam lubang rektum yang masih meremas miliknya—bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Levi memperhatikan Eren yang masih duduk di atas pangkuan. Melihat bagaimana remaja naif itu menutup mata dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara bersih musim dingin.

"Sudah puas dengan permintaanmu, Bocah bodoh?"

Hijau keemasan dan hitam kembali bertemu pandang. Bibir sewarna persik Eren menyunggingkan senyum pada kaptennya. Remaja itu merapatkan diri. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Levi, tanpa ada niatan membebaskan rektumnya dari benda yang masih menegang itu.

" _Sir_. Ini sangat hebat," puji Eren. Levi diam, dadanya berdenyut kala mengingat pengakuan Eren sebelum ereka berhubungan intim. Entah remaja itu sadar atau tidak.

"Kau memberikanku kenangan terbaik di saat **pertama** ku."

Ekspresi Levi berubah sedetik, lalu kembali datar. Namun, seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten Levi," ucap Eren lemah.

Alis Levi terangkat. Ia dorong tubuh kurus Eren, sehingga remaja itu kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau—"

Eren mengangguk semangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Sir_. Walau aku tidak tahu berapa tepatnya usiamu."

"Eren," panggil Levi. "Hari ini tanggal dua puluh tujuh. Hari kelahiranku sudah lewat, Nak."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab rasa malu dari remaja manis itu.

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
